


First memento

by 4Kennedy



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Relationships, Community: femslash100100, Established Relationship, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where a new journey begins mementos are being made. Written for table/prompt: Around the clock/ 09:00 - "planned" on livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	First memento

“So it’s really happening…” Santana breathed out slowly. She continued to stare at the small white plastic strip in her hands. Two purple lines, one clearly stronger than the other one, had confirmed what they had planned. Well, Santana had calculated while Brittany had been drawing weird symbols into the squares of the wall calendar in the kitchen. 

“I’m ovulating! We’re going to make a baby!” Brittany declared joyfully. She was wiggling on the closed toilet seat, her face glowing with excitement. She gave Santana, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, a tight side-hug.

Santana felt a little lightheaded. “We are!” She smiled warmly at her girlfriend. “So you know what this means, Britt? And this is what we both want and the way we want it to happen?”

“Yes!” Brittany nodded approvingly. “We will make sweet lady love in our bed, while Puck jerks off in the bathroom into a cup. Then…”

Santana interrupted her. “Okay, babe. It’ll be weird enough without you describing every detail. I just wanted to make sure that we’re both on the same page.” She pressed a quick kiss to Brittany’s lips. “I’ll call Puck and tell him to come over.” Taking hold of her girlfriend’s hands, Santana suggested, “Why don’t you get undressed and try to get yourself into the right mood?”

When Brittany had disappeared into their bedroom, Santana shoved the positive ovulation test into the front pocket of her jeans. She would find a good place where they could collect everything concerning their baby later on. It would be nice to have as many mementos as possible and this little piece of plastic marked the first step on that journey.

The End.


End file.
